


Freakin' Hawkeye

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [287]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Hawkeye sings about his powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freakin' Hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

> [The song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQ27iS1mkuo)

“Hey Clint! Have you seen this?” Bruce called out from the living room where Bruce was watching TV. “They’re talking about you.” 

Clint popped his head out of the kitchen, closely followed by Steve and Phil.

On screen, some talk show Clint’s not familiar with aired. The host was a balding old man with an atrocious taste for ties. “-one can only wonder, Is Hawkeye really deserving of the title ‘Avenger’?” The host grinned. “I mean come on. If all it to be as famous as the guy is to learn how to operate a weapon from the paleolithic era, then I should be an Avenger too! After all, I know how to throw a rock.” There were only a few sounds of laughter from the audience.

Clint on the other hand, laughed. Like, seriously laughed. When the other three just turned to him like he was crazy, Clint rolled his eyes at them. “Oh come on. It’s funny. Think about it. Someone fighting doombots and aliens with rocks while in spandex? Tell me that’s not funny. Seriously.”

“He just made fun of you.” Steve pointed out.

“You know, I think you can consider this as defamation.” Phil shrugged.

“We could ask Tony to help us sue the guy if you wanted.” Bruce offered.

“What? No.” Clint pulled a face at all of them. “Leave the guy alone. He’s just doing his job. He probably didn’t even write that joke.”

“It’s still insulting.” Steve huffed. “He’s practically saying anyone could do what you do!”

“Natasha couldn’t even do what you do as well as you.”

Phil raised a hand to silence both men and sighed. “If you’re not planning to file a complaint against them, then what are you planning to do?” 

Clint hummed, “I’m going to sing.”

Bruce and Steve looked at each other for a second before turning back to Clint with a confused frown. “Sing?”

Phil sighed, exasperated. “Sing.”

—

The Avengers had gathered in the living room to watch the premiere of Clint’s revenge on the mean talk show host person, whose name still escapes Clint. Clint had promised quality entertainment, and the resigned look on Phil’s face told the others that whatever it was Clint did, it was enough for Coulson to say fuck it, and leave Clint to his devices. 

“Is it bad?” Steve asked Phil. 

“No, it’s just… unconventional, is all. It actually is funny though.”

“There you go, lady and gentlemen. Phil Coulson approved revenge.” Clint bragged as the show started. Jimmy Fallon talked about a few things before what the whole team was waiting for finally came on screen. 

 _“One guy in the Avengers get sometimes overlooked. He’s still great, but it’s hard to compete with those other guys. So here now to shed light on his own strengths and abilities, to the tune of Ed Sheeran’s Thinking out loud, is Hawkeye.”_  

The team watched entranced as Clint sang [his song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQ27iS1mkuo). There were a few snorts at the beginning of the song, but by the end of it, they were all laughing. Phil was even sporting a grin directed mostly at Clint. 

When they finally got their breaths back, it was Tony who spoke first followed by the rest of the Avengers. 

“I’m pretty sure I kicked your ass at MarioKart just last week, Barton.” 

“Whose scarves were those?”

“Who the hell is Mr. Meowington?”

“We all have water resistant socks, Clint. It’s SHIELD issue.”

“You have a fantasy league??”

Clint smiled at them. “I sang nothing that was untrue.”

“Bullshit.” Tony called. “You were not in Mall Cop. Trust me, I would’ve known.” 

“Okay, that one was a lie.” Clint admitted.

“I’m pretty sure you’re not a virgin either.” Phil commented with a sly smirk. Clint just grinned like a loon back at Phil.

Various sounds of complaint came from the team, followed by Phil and Clint getting pummeled by throw pillows.

—

The video went viral as soon as it hit the web. The only time Jimmy Fallon’s show had this much exposure was when he had the entire Avengers team on set.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/127490069151/i-passed-all-of-my-subjects-woot-woot-i-even)
> 
> [The song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQ27iS1mkuo)


End file.
